The present invention concerns a sugar cane harvester, of the chopper type, entirely original in its conception and representing a true step forward in the present technology, for it presents features basically different from anything which has been developed to date in this field, with two extremely important advantages, viz.: (a) a significant reduction of moving parts (of the order of 50% of those utilized by the present technology) and (b) the cleaning of the harvested product (sugar cane with lower content of straw, leaves, earth, etc.) by means of more efficient trash separation (elimination) devices. These two features permit the manufacture of a simpler and more efficient harvester, with greater reliability for green cane (unburned) harvesting (without burning) which provides, with the same power and at a lower production cost than that now required by the present state of the art, a higher and safer production.
As a matter of fact, the introduction of this new conception in the field of sugar cane harvesting, is similar in many respects to the technological revolution caused by the introduction of the turbine-driven engines, which fully superseded conventional piston engines.